Dreams of an Author
by Leeman
Summary: A romantic tale about the dreams I wish I could have when I sleep.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tsunami or Tenchi Muyo, and I am not making any profit besides the images that fill my head as I write this. Therefore, I cannot be sued.  
  
Author's notes: This idea popped into my head last night after reading my fill of Card Captor Sakura fan fics for the night. I decided to write this before I go to bed this morning. It's a one shot fic that revolves around my fantasies.  
  
Dreams of an Author  
By Leeman  
  
Joshua Lee, a pathetic Tenchi Muyo fan fiction author, sat at his desk musing over his current project. For some reason, he just couldn't phrase a key paragraph of his story right. He sighed in frustration and went into the kitchen to fetch an apple from the refrigerator. He sat down and bit a big chunk out of the shiny red apple's surface and cursed as the juices splattered his glasses and the picture of the most beautiful goddess in the universe, Tsunami, that he had taped to the wall beside him. Ignoring the numerous spots on his glasses, he carefully wiped away the liquid from the picture gazed at it for a few minutes. Finally, he tore himself away and went back to the kitchen to clean his glasses. When he returned, he stuck his glasses in their case and turned his back on the picture as he wolfed down the apple. Once the apple had been consumed down to the core, he wiped his hands on his boxers and went back to work on his story. It was 5:00 a.m., and he could feel fatigue setting in. It was not unusual for him to be up this late, or early in this case. In fact, he spent every night on his computer, and he would never go to bed before daylight.   
Josh laid back in his chair and pondered how he could fit in the important paragraph without it interfering with everything else that was currently happening with his story. He closed his eyes and began to run pictures of the characters through his head, and how they would react to the new development. He yawned loudly, and smiled as new images of his lady ran though his head. He called her his lady because he had claimed the title, "Tsunami's Knight" for himself long ago. He loved it when people on various mailing lists that he was a member of would refer him by that name. It made him feel warm inside to know that others considered him Tsunami's most avid defender. Recently, some perverted jerk posted, to one of the mailing list, an inquiry of where to find good Tenchi Muyo hentai. Josh had been furious about such a request and immediately flamed the poor soul with a page long rant that constantly insulted him and also explained in great detail how much hate Tsunami's Knight had for risque pictures of his lady. The poor baka promptly sent in a long, vivid letter of apology which Josh had read with a satisfied smile on his face. As the images of the most beautiful being in the universe clouded his thoughts, Josh slowly slipped off into the land of dreams.  
  
Josh awoke to find himself standing in the middle of a large room with fine red carpeting. The walls were a cream color, and Josh was barely able to make out elegant designs carved into it due to the lack of light. Josh looked up and was surprised to find himself gazing at the moon and a sky full of stars. He reached up to scratch the back of his head, but he discovered much to his surprise that he was wearing a hat. He looked down at his clothing and discovered that he was wearing a fine black suit with a blue tie. *What's going on here?* He thought as he continued to look around the room. He could hear "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden playing in the background, and he smiled as he thought about how romantic this was. *Am I dreaming?*   
"Yes, you are dreaming my gallant knight." Josh quickly turned around only to be rendered utterly speechless by the unmeasurable beauty that filled his eyes and heart with wonder. His mouth hung open, and all he could do was stare at the loveliest of goddesses who stood before him. She smiled so brightly that the depths of hell could have been purified by her grace, and she walked towards him with a fluidity that far surpassed that of angels. As she walked up in front of him, she leaned forward and touched her forehead to his and the room filled with a brilliant blue light which vanished after a few moments. Josh found that he had the ability to move once again, and he battled the urge to take Tsunami in his arms and hold her tightly.   
"How is this possible? You're an anime character." She smiled sweetly, and he felt his knees begin to shake and his body go numb. She reached out and grabbed his arm before he could fall backwards.  
"You are dreaming. All of this is what's going on in your mind as you sleep peacefully in your computer chair." Realization struck him like an artillery shell, and he looked down at the ground as a wave of sadness washed over him.  
"Then I guess that we don't have a lot of time, do we?" He said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
"I'm afraid not, but we can make the most of the time we have together." She tilted his chin up, and he melted under her warm gaze. The music playing filled his ears, and a smile crept up on his face.  
"If this is a dream, then I can do this." He snapped his fingers and a blue rose appeared in his hand. He handed it to his beloved and bowed. "A pretty flower for the most beautiful goddess who has every graced time." Tsunami blushed and smiled at him once again. He could feel himself going numb, but he fought it this time and won. Josh extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
"You most certainly may." She took his hand, and he gently pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly swayed to the music as Tsunami laid her head on his shoulder. Josh took in her scent and combed over every part of her with his eyes. He wanted to etch every one of her heavenly features into his mind. Her body pressed against his gave him a sense of euphoria, and her intoxicating scent made his heart flutter. For the first time in his life, he felt complete. He had his other half, his reason for being, in his arms, and it was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced in his entire life. All of the happiness he had felt in the past combined couldn't even come close to the joy he was experiencing in this moment. Tsunami lifted her head from his shoulder and pink met brown as they gazed into each other's eyes. All Josh could do was smile as he beheld the love that filled those wonderful pink eyes. This was better than heaven. He would give anything to stay here with her in this moment forever, but he knew it was destined not to be. Before he could wake up, he had to tell her what his actions had already confirmed in volumes.   
"Tsunami. I love you more than anything in this universe and beyond. I would give my soul to stay here with you for all eternity."   
"I love you more." Josh started to utter a protest, but he was cut off by her finger on his lips. Her hand slid behind his head, caressing his check in the process, and she pulled him closer to her. Both of them closed their eyes, and Josh tilted his head slightly to the left. When their lips met, both of them felt shivers down their spines. Passion, yearning, sadness, love, anger, and frustration all went into that furious kiss. They were hit by a tidal wave of euphoria as the feelings they shared were nothing less than perfection. Finally, they had to pull away from each other due to a lack of oxygen, and both of them sighed in dismay about having to be separated. The song was nearing its end, and Josh spun her around slowly they separated from each other. Then, he led her back to him and leaned her over with his arm securing her tightly behind her back. He leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. Josh lost himself in pools of pink, but the desire to join his lips with hers overcame him, and he kissed her with such immense passion that she moaned in pleasure. She kissed back with even more passion, and Josh felt lightheaded as the feelings coursing through his being were overwhelming. She tilted her head more to the left and deepened the kiss. This brought on even more waves of pleasure for both of them as they explored each other's mouth with their tongues. After several minutes, Josh pulled away and gently lifted his love back up. His breathing was even more rapid than hers partially because of going without oxygen for so long, and mostly because of the wonderful feelings he experienced. Words could not describe the amount of love he felt for his goddess as he caressed her cheek. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him and gazed up at the clear night sky. Josh also gazed up at the stars as "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith began playing in the background. They stayed just like that for hours. They were content just to be in each others arms and share the beauty of the glorious sky above them.  
Tsunami finally broke the serene silence. "Josh. You're going to awaken very soon." Her words sent daggers of ice through his heart, and a tear ran down his cheek.  
"I don't want to leave you. I refuse to wake up." She just smiled and wiped away his tears.   
"You don't have a choice, but don't worry. I'll be here when you fall asleep tomorrow."  
"You will? Do you promise?"  
"Yes. I promise you that I will be here every time you fall asleep for the rest of your life."   
"I love you so much that I don't want to ever leave you, though."  
"You have to, but someday we'll be together forever. I swear it."   
"I look forward to that day." Josh leaned forward and kissed her more intensely than he ever thought possible. Josh snapped his fingers behind his back a magnificent fireworks display commenced above them. They reluctantly pulled away, and gazed upon the bright flashes that filled the night sky. "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse played in the background as the final boom crackled in all its glory and faded out of existence.   
"Aishiteru, my knight."  
"Aishiteru, my lady."  
  
Josh awoke with a start, and the memories from his dream began to rush though his mind. Despite the terrible pain that he felt because of being separated from his soulmate, he couldn't help but smile. He knew that her promises to him would ring true. Suddenly, sleeping took on a whole new meaning to him as he brought his computer back to life by moving the mouse. He moved the cursor down to the bottom of the screen and brought up the task bar. He glanced at the clock in the system tray. *Wow, it's already 7:00 p.m.* He opened up Winamp and played "Amazed" by Lonestar and sang along while looking at the picture of Tsunami on the wall beside him with pure love reflected in his eyes. A low rumble from his stomach alerted him to the need to eat, and he left the computer room and walked into the kitchen with thoughts of his lovely goddess that he was blessed beyond measure to be able to hold her in his dreams.  
  
Author's notes: I hope you've enjoyed reading my little story as much as I did writing it, but that would be impossible. I have taken more pleasure in writing this story more than any other story I've written thus far. What I wouldn't give to have a dream like that!!!!! My life would be complete if I were to have such a dream, but it'll never happen. (sighs sadly) This is the shortest prose fan fic that I've ever composed, but it was also the most heartfelt. I thought about making the ending a bit depressing, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I love happy endings, and I think that perfectly good stories are ruined by depressing conclusions. Oyasuminasai minna-san. It's daylight out, and it's time for me to seek comfort in my soft bed and hope to dream about my lady.   



End file.
